<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Big Red Top by OrchardErmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863640">Under the Big Red Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardErmine/pseuds/OrchardErmine'>OrchardErmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardErmine/pseuds/OrchardErmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's not right at the Cholmondeley Crimson Circus... When a mysterious young man in a wooden mask shows up at the fairgrounds looking for a warm bed and some food, circus manager Kenneth 'Ken' Phelps is immediately suspicious, especially when he starts hitting it off with the circus's gang of problem children. What are Larry, Todd, and Ash hiding? What is Kenneth's ultimate goal? Who is Sal behind that striped mask?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midnight Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cholmondeley Crimson Circus, otherwise known as the Big Red Top, had closed several hours ago, lights powered down and booths locked up, but there was still plenty of activity going on behind the scenes, especially between the pair of men making their way over to the crowd.</p><p>Sal's eyes were trained up as the pair made their way around the powered-down big top to the maze of tents set up out back.</p><p>The sky was clear, peppered with stars and the full moon shining down, illuminating the nearby forest. A group of younger teens were attempting to catch fireflies in jars with little success despite being cheered on by the adults surrounding them. Across was a set up of blankets and pillows on a tarp, with several people napping under the stars, mostly cuddled into the largest one who was tucked away in the middle, mouth open and snore echoing into the air.  sat by a fire, each with instruments, playing tunes in just slightly the wrong rhythm, though no one seemed to mind. In fact, everyone around seemed quite happy-- peaceful, even. </p><p>It made Sal's heart warm. </p><p>He was quickly pulled out of his daze by the booming voice of the man next to him. </p><p>He was tall and intimidating, especially compared to Sal. The circus's manager, Kenneth Phelps, better known as 'Ken', was at least a foot taller than him, with slicked back blonde hair and eyes like daggers. The otherwise scary appearance was, however, slightly dulled by the small Yorkie Terrier pattern on his shirt, which Sal knew better than to comment on.</p><p>"This is the place. You'll probably want to find room for tonight, and get 'em to set up a tent for you in the morning. Just don't try anything stupid."</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it." Sal responded immediately, knowing better than to take any kind of kindness for granted.</p><p>Being here was a privilege, and he'd been on the road for so long that even sleeping on the dirt would be fine as long as he had some warmth and could wake up to breakfast. </p><p>"Ashley-- get over here!" Ken called out. The boom in his voice was enough to make Sal jump, but the significantly more calming voice that returned caught his attention.</p><p>"Gimme a minute, I've got my hands full here!"</p><p>Sal's eyes scanned the area, looking for the source of the voice, and pausing once he finally found it.</p><p>It was suddenly like nothing else mattered.</p><p>Ashley Campbell was an image like nothing he'd ever seen before. She had a grin across her face, framed by her choppy short haircut, and Sal could see her piercing green eyes even from his spot 20 feet away. Her leather suit covered almost her entire body- a fitted jacket, with a strong metal zipper and a strap around the neck holding it closed. There were lines of stitching accenting the curves, and shape of purple flames stitched  onto the edge of the hem and sleeves, matching the similar design on the bell-bottom of the pants. </p><p>There was a small group of children in front of her, and Sal had never seen children so focused in his life. All they could look at were Ashley's hands.</p><p>They were what appeared to be some kind of cloth balls, tied closed with string, though it was hard to make out because each of them was lit aflame, arching across the air as they were juggled, each one flickering as they hit her gloved hands before the motion repeated. </p><p>"Ashley! We've got fresh meat to tend to!"</p><p>"C'monnn! We're having fun!" She reluctantly gave in, though she wasn't going to give up without a final show. Each of the three balls was tossed high into the air before being caught in both of her palms, then immediately discarded into a nearby bucket of water. </p><p>Despite the saddened groans of the children, Ashley laughed and reassured them she'd be back soon before trotting over, immediately eyeing up the almost plain looking man in front of her.</p><p>Sal's clothes were as boring as could be, nothing notable at all up until his bright blue hair and the ever-present mask and Ashley took note immediately, though it didn't stop her from welcoming him immediately.</p><p>"Nice to meet'cha! I'm Ash. Please don't call me Ashley."</p><p>"Ashley, it's your name." Ken sternly interjected.</p><p>"Didn't particularly ask. Anyway! So you're 'Fresh Meat'? Not a very pleasing name, is it?"</p><p>"It's Sal, actually." He extended a hand cautiously, and Ash grabbed it without hesitation, shaking it eagerly.</p><p>"Lovely, Sal! And I'm guessing out amazing leader here wants me to find someplace for you to sleep, huh?" </p><p>"That's exactly right." Ken nodded. "Now, find him a bed or at least a pillow, and tell me if he tries to steal anything while we're not looking."</p><p>Ash rolled her eyes as Ken finally headed off, focusing on her task at hand: Sal.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think you're gonna steal anything. I mean, I guess you could, but I'm just gonna assume you're not for the sake of good will and peace on earth if it's all the same to you."</p><p>"I'd prefer it." Sal couldn't help but smile under his mask as he followed Ash's slow steps around the camp. She was glancing around, looking for people who were still awake she could bug for empty room. </p><p>Spinning on her heel, Ash quickly transitioned to walking backwards, turning her gaze back towards Sal for the time being.</p><p>"So, million dollar question, what's up with the mask?"</p><p>It didn't surprise Sal that this was coming up so soon. He knew his mask attracted attention, especially with it's current paint job. He'd changed it over the past few years, and right now he'd settled on stripes. The main portion of it has been painstakingly painted with thin grey pinstripes on the white background, while the upper portion had been colored in with similar stripes in a brighter red and baby blue.</p><p>In fact, it was more of a surprise that no one had said anything about it yet. Even if he'd only been there a short time, it was rare to walk even a few blocks in public without someone saying something under their breath, but everyone here seemed focused on themselves.</p><p>"Factory accident. Lost my face." Sal gave a short, simple answer. He'd practiced it a hundred times, and despite the fact that it wasn't true it sure sounded like it was. At least, enough to convince Ash.</p><p>"Ahhh. Factory work, huh? That sucks. You should chat with my buddy Larry sometime-- he used to work in the factory circuit too. Hated it though."</p><p>"It's not exactly the lap of luxury." Sal hoped that she'd forget it by the time she got to whoever she was supposed to be telling that to. He didn't actually know near enough about factories to make any meaningful conversation.</p><p>Ash was still looking around, but she knew the grounds forward and backward, and she knew that anyone who had a free space had already paired up with friends ages ago, until finally she settled on one man.</p><p>"Hey, Todd!~"</p><p>The curly mop of red hair snapped over. Todd appeared to be writing a letter of some kind, and Sal's keen eyes spotted very quickly little hearts drawn next to every few sentences, but as soon as Todd processed someone new was behind him, the notebook was slammed shut.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Lookin' for a new roommate for the night?"</p><p>"I can't, Ash, I'm going out." Todd responded simply. "But who's this?"</p><p>"Fresh meat, of course!" Ash was almost gleeful as she grabbed onto Todd's shoulders to show him off. "This here, is Mister Theodore Harvard Morrison, probably the fanciest lad in our fine little establishment."</p><p>"You don't have to say that." Todd was deadpan, but it didn't sound like he was angry or even bothered. It seemed like his tone was just flat.</p><p>"I'm uh, Sal." </p><p>"Just Sal? Quite a short name." Todd commented, and Sal was relieved when he didn't press on it, focusing back to Ash instead. "You know normally Larry is the one with the extra room. You haven't asked him yet?"</p><p>"He's in the stupid cuddle puddle again! You know how hard it is to get him up!" Ash gave an exaggerated groan, leaning down and pressing her cheek to Todd's shoulder. "Your tent's going to be empty all night anyway~"</p><p>"Don't. Not in front of the new kid."</p><p>Sal was happy to quietly listen and pick up details, but it seemed as though Ash had gotten the message from Todd, as she continued leading Sal around the camp, grabbing up a foil packet of some kind of meat and thrusting it into his hand.</p><p>"Here. Eat. You look starved."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it." She gestured it off and laughed, grabbing a packet for herself, taking a large bite as proof that it wasn't anything unsavory, at least as far as she knew, which was enough to convince Sal to go along with it.</p><p>He reached to unhook the back of his mask, the front pulled just barely far enough forward to let him slide the foil packet under it. He was relieved to see that even the sound of the hooks didn't pull Ash's gaze back toward him.</p><p>As much as she wanted to, Ash could tell the mask was there for a reason, and she wasn't going to let her curiosity damage her new relationship this early.</p><p>He hadn't eaten in at least two days, and the taste of anything on his tongue was Heaven. His steps slowed significantly as he focused on his food, and Ash glanced back to keep an eye on him, a brow cocked in amusement.</p><p>"So," She started out, taking the time while Sal's mouth was full to explain a bit more about what was going on. "I'unno how much you've seen or if you've ever stepped foot into a circus staff-hole before, or how long you're going to be here, but I'm guessin' that they're planning on throwing you into petty work?" </p><p>Sal nodded as he continued scarfing down food, and Ash moved to hand over her packet as well, figuring Sal needed it more than she did.</p><p>"It might be for the best that we wake the bear, then!"</p><p>Sal knew he should question it, but he was so focused on getting food into his stomach that he couldn't even be bothered. </p><p>Before he realized where he was, Sal had been lead over to the pile of pillows he'd spotted on his way in. Previously there'd been several people, but it seemed that most of them had finished their rest and moved on, except for one single man. </p><p>The bear that Ash had so kindly referred to was huge for lack of a better term. He didn't have the kind of muscles Sal saw in strong man competitions, no aesthetically pleasing sculpting; Instead there were broad shoulders and a wide build covered in tattoos of various ages all showing true, brute strength. </p><p>His hair was sprayed out beneath him as he slept, long, wild brown locks snaking around the  several pillows he took up. His open, very elegant mouth showed off the wide gap in his teeth, and the beard growing in on his face was just long enough to look presentable. </p><p>Sal couldn't help but wonder how this bear was warm on this chilly night, given he was wearing the most worn out jeans he'd ever seen and a tank top that was on it's last legs.</p><p>"Larry!" Ash cupped now de-gloved her hands over her mouth, trying her best to amplify her sound, but it didn't make a difference. The area was already loud enough that her voice was just another noise in the stack. Even her attempts to kick at Larry's side were fruitless. She rolled her eyes and stripped her jacket off, pushing it unceremoniously into Sal's arms. </p><p>"Here ya go, be a doll and hold this for a minute, okay?" </p><p>Before Sal even had time to give a thumbs up in response, Ash had dived down into the pillow pile below, landing directly on top of Larry's stomach before rolling to the side- and laughing all the while.</p><p>"Huh!?"</p><p>The sudden weight on top of him was finally enough to wake Larry, hurriedly sitting up as his dreams were brought to an abrupt end.</p><p>"Good morning, sunshine!~ I thought I'd bring you a fun new toy to play with!"</p><p>"Not sure how comfortable I am being called a toy." Sal spoke up, clearing his throat just slightly. </p><p>"Alright, alright; Thought I'd bring you some fresh meat!"</p><p>"A little better."</p><p>Larry was still trying to adjust to the dim light, dark eyes squinted as he looked around. That bright blue wasn't easy on his sensitive peepers, but slowly he pieced together what was going on from what Ash was saying.</p><p>"Picked up another one, huh?" He dulled expression slowly formed a smile. He pulled his body up onto his knees, which knocked Ash more aside, though she was satisfied just stretching out along the pillows and bracing her chin in her hand to watch.</p><p>Even on his knees, Larry reached Sal's chest, and was at a more than adequate level for conversation.</p><p>"I'm Larry Johnson. I do most of the heavy liftin' around here."</p><p>"Never would've guessed." The offhand comment earned a laugh.</p><p>"Smart mouth. And you are?"</p><p>"Sal."</p><p>"Just Sal?"</p><p>"Just Sal."</p><p>Larry gave a small nod as he reached out to shake Sal's hand, examining the structure of his arms. Sal's skin was clean and well groomed, but Larry could see the old scars and cuts along his fingers. Clearly, Sal did some kind of handy work, but probably not anything outdoorsy-- some kind of crafting, maybe.</p><p>"And you're not up to nicknames?"</p><p>"Depends on the name."</p><p>"We'll work on that later, then, 'Just Sal'. I'm guessing you're looking for a bed to sleep in based on the fact I'm being dragged into this."</p><p>"That's what she was telling me, more or less. The boss kind of left me on my own out here."</p><p>"Right. He does that. I've got the biggest single tent around, so, lots of room for extra blankets and pillows! Are you looking to sleep any time soon?"</p><p>"It'd be nice to get some rest." Sal was trying to deny it, but his eyelids were heavy and body tired from yet another day's worth of travels.</p><p>"C'mon-- give that back, and let's go get you set up. Mind if I take him off'a your hands, Ash?"</p><p>"Go right ahead!"</p><p>As Larry stood up, Sal couldn't help but lean a bit back, intimidated at the sheer size of him. Ken had been a bit taller, sure; In fact, almost everyone was taller than him, but the way Larry towered over him was a special kind of fear... at first.</p><p>Larry grabbed the jacket and tossed it towards Ash's direction before heading off. </p><p>It was hard for Sal to keep up with Larry's significantly longer legs, and Sal found himself quickly winded as they wound through the grounds towards the sturdy-looking grey tent in the back.</p><p>By the time they finally got inside, Sal was panting through his mask, and Larry's eyes widened as he realized it. He had a bad habit of not realizing when the people around him couldn't keep up, and Sal was no exception.</p><p>"Shit-- you okay, Sal?" He jabbed a hand at Sal's shoulder, genuine concern plastered on his face. "Sorry about that. You can take that mask off if you need to."</p><p>Sal shook his head, but did tuck his hands behind his head, elbows raised as he worked on recovering his breath, restoring some semblance of rhythm as Larry continued talking.</p><p>"Well, it's not much, y'know how travel stuff is. Gotta be easy to put down and easy to pick up. You'll probably want to use my futon, though-- the floor's better for my back."</p><p>The tent was mostly empty, but Sal could see how it was bigger than everyone else's. There was a small chest of drawers in back corner, with clothes spilling out of it and a picture of a nice, pleasant looking brown haired woman on top. On one side of the tent was a metal futon that was clearly too small to fit Larry in any comfortable sense, and on the other, rolls of blankets and pillows stacked up a few feet high. </p><p>"That's your bed?" Sal couldn't stop the question.</p><p>"We work with what we've got. We move around too much to bother gettin' somethin' cusotm, and I can sleep pretty much anywhere." Larry shrugged it off. "Did you have any idea what you were gettin' into, coming here?"</p><p>"Maybe." </p><p>Larry could tell that Sal was hiding something. He just couldn't figure out if Sal was hiding that he was clearly a runaway with some emotional issues, like almost everyone else in this dump, or something more sinister. Larry was determined to find out.</p><p>"Well, it's a pretty simple concept. We wake up, we do the work, the show people put on their show, we go to bed. You'll get used to it before no time. Or run off like a lot of the other kids do."</p><p>"I'm twenty-four."</p><p>"Shit, really?" It did catch Larry a little bit off guard. Most of the people who showed up were youths or teens trying to escape, overwhelmed or hurt or just selfish, and adults who didn't already have some kind of circus persona set up were practiclly unheard of. Then again, Sal did have that weird mask...</p><p>"Y'know, it'd be a lot easier to tell you weren't a kid without that mask."</p><p>"Not happening."</p><p>"Got it." Larry dragged several pieces of clothing off the futon, straightening the comforter and pillows up to look more like a normal bed. </p><p>Sal took the opportunity to set down his roughened leather bag and plopping himself onto the shag rug and immediately dug inside, knowing that just a bit further down in this pocket...</p><p>"--Hey, woah there, I don't think we need that just yet!" </p><p>Sal jumped, startled, realizing that Larry had looked over immediately as he'd pulled out a metal carving knife.</p><p>"No-- it's not--"</p><p>Reaching bag into his bag, Sal digs around for a moment longer, which only amped up Larry's suspicions at first. He brought out a chunk of wood, half carved into the shape of a duck.</p><p>"I'm a wood carver, I carve wood, I use a wood carving knife to carve the wood."</p><p>"God Almighty," Larry breathed a sigh of relief, immediately relaxing. "You can't just pull out knives like that, you're gonna get yourself shot that way."</p><p>The irony of the statement would've made Sal laugh if it wouldn't have given too much away</p><p>"Sorry. I'll be more careful next time. Do you mind if I carve in here?"</p><p>"As long as you clean up after yourself and don't bring any cops around, you can do whatever you want, Sally."</p><p>Larry gave a cocky wink. The nicknames had begun already.</p><p>"Right." Sal took it in stride, sitting back more properly to continue his work on his duck, gently shaping out wings and feathers.</p><p>"I'm gonna head out and help clean up for the night. You get some rest, and tomorrow we'll figure out where you're gonna be durin' your time here. And just so you know,"</p><p>The room went almost cold as Larry leaned down, hands shoved in his pockets, hair falling over his broad shoulders. He was just a bit too close for Sal to be comfortable.</p><p>"If you try anything, I'll snap your neck."</p><p>Sal returned the gaze. He wondered if, up close, Larry would notice the glass imitation in one of his sockets.</p><p>"Loud and clear, sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly about Sal getting in with his new little gang...and Travis is here! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jeeeez, you even wear that thing to bed? Won't fault ya for being private."</p><p>Sal jolts away as he hears the voice above him. He'd been peacefully curled inside of the comforter, so exhausted that even Larry setting up his sleeping area last night hadn't stirred him.</p><p>He spotted Larry first, still asleep, sprawled out on his nest of pillows and blankets. He took up the entire free space of the tent between the pillows supporting him and the sheer length of his limbs, but Sal didn't get a chance to examine him too close. His focus was grabbed by the legs directly in front of the futon.</p><p>Sure, she was wearing a pair of work trousers and a loose black tunic, but he had committed Ash to memory.</p><p>And he was shirtless and missing an eye. </p><p>Sal quickly sat up and pulled the comforted to cover his chest, feeling especially exposed to the chilly morning air.</p><p>"Guess I can't have asked you to knock, could I?"</p><p>"Well," Ash laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you might want breakfast, based on how hungry you were last night. Larry's probably gonna sleep through it."</p><p>"You're right. Would you mind turning around?"</p><p>"Fine, fine." Ash obliges, carefully stepping around Larry's limbs as she turned towards the half-open tent door. She could hear the stirring as Sal sat up and pulled his top back on, before taking his eye out of it's night carrying case and slipping it back in under his mask. </p><p>"You mentioned breakfast?"</p><p>"Yep. You're lucky, too- We got some wholesale stuff at the last town we were in, so lots of eggs and vegetables. Good for a growin' boy. Or man, I should say." </p><p>It was clear Ash had spent some time talking to Larry last night, at least enough to spread some details between them. It was a clear sign to Sal that he had to be careful what he told either of them, as it'd immediately spread to the other. </p><p>"I've got some stuff to do before I eat, but Todd saved ya a spot. Go find the red haired menace, and I'll join ya shortly."</p><p>"Right. And where exactly am I going?"</p><p>"Just follow the sound, you can't miss it!"</p><p>Sal didn't have the heart to tell Ash that he could only hear out of one ear, instead just nodding and taking his leave to the outside world.</p><p>The sun was still in the process of rising outside, and the stations set up the previous night had been cleared and cleaned with no signs left behind. Instead, a large awning had been set up up front, with various cooking stations set up and large metal pots of food available for choosing. Sal scanned through the crowd before he finally spotted the iconic mop of red hair, seeing Todd quickly wave him over.</p><p>"Did you sleep well for your first night, Sal?"</p><p>"I slept. That's enough for me."</p><p>Todd gave a knowing nod, leading Sal towards the line of early risers waiting to get their fill. It moved quickly enough; Within minutes they were able take a seat at the pack of wooden tables nearby. </p><p>"Ash mentioned that it was a factory accident."</p><p>Had Todd always had that lisp? Sal couldn't remember hearing it last night, and yet it was definitely there now. No, it definitely hadn't been there before...</p><p>"No secrets around here, huh?" </p><p>"Not from us." Again, it could've so easily sounded aggressive but it appeared to just be Todd's deadpan tone, only punctuated by that confusing lisp. "There's a few few different 'cliques' around here. You'll see how they break off. None of them are as tight knit as Ashley, Larry, and I are." </p><p>"I wouldn't have guessed it from your appearance."</p><p>"We came into the circus together and if we leave, we're leaving together. I suppose it's important to be upfront and make sure you know how it works. There's a lot of strange things going on around here."</p><p>There was a brief pause as Todd examined the man in front of him. Sal's hair had been left down in his rush to get breakfast, but he was wearing the same clothes as last night. There had never exactly been room in his bad for PJs; a luxury he couldn't bother affording.</p><p>"For example, your face is a factory injury, but you don't have any extremity injuries. Even those with face injuries often have hand injuries from trying to stop the machinery. More than that, you don't have any callouses or marks indicating any kind of machinery work. It's possible, I suppose, but very unlikely that you'd have such a severe injury only on your face. Why should I believe you?"</p><p>"I guess you'll just have to take my word for it." </p><p>Todd really was smart. No one had questioned his injury before, even Sal himself had become prone to just saying it and moving on without any further details. It'd been at least a few years since he'd had to think about the logistics about how such an injury would've occurred. </p><p>"Right. I will have to take your word for it." Todd gave a slow nod as he began eating, though continuing conversation between bites.</p><p>"You'll be with Larry today. He'll show you what boxes to move and where to be, but don't expect him to hold your hand. He's more brawn than brains."</p><p>"Is he as strong as he looks?" Sal couldn't help but question it. Everyone seemed to talk big about Larry, but there had to be some catch to it, right? Was he just a strong guy who'd found a calling moving boxes?</p><p>"Stronger." Todd confirmed without hesitation. "Now, onto other matters. I heard you're a fan of carving."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Here. As an olive branch." Todd reached into the deep pockets of his pants and offered over several small chunks of wood. Sal recognized it was black walnut right away; a more expensive wood, but with a beautiful, dark grain. It'd been years since Sal had gotten his hands on any.</p><p>"For... me?" He was thoroughly confused.</p><p>"Just because I'm drilling you doesn't mean I don't want to be on good terms with you. Use it to your liking, and I'll make sure that any notable scraps get saved for you as well."</p><p>"That's kind of you." Sal pauses for a moment before pursing his lips. "I feel like I have the right to ask one question after that whole speal about my face. Who were those love notes for?"</p><p>Todd was honestly surprised that Sal had the bravery to pry in so quickly to someone who was holding a hand out to him. This man had guts if nothing else; Todd was sure Sal and Larry would get along just fine.</p><p>"I've been happily married since I was 16. No, we don't live together, and no, you shouldn't expect to see the missus or any bouncing baby boys floating around any time soon. If any of that is suspicious or a problem for you, I recommend reconsidering your living arrangements."</p><p>"Not a problem at all. Congratulations on the marriage." Sal was smart enough to read into it, and he was smarter still to not comment further, instead focusing on his breakfast. It really had been a while since he'd had a stable meal like this, and the company, even as deadpan as Todd, was comforting. </p><p>There was a ruckus at the table as Ash finally arrived, toting with her a Larry who looked like simply being alive was too much for him, though he was begrudgingly starting in on his breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone! A bright and sunny day, perfect to make the world your oyster, huh?"</p><p>It earned a groan from all three boys and a few of the others surrounding them. Even Ash laughed at the overt positivity. </p><p>"I figured, Sal," She leaned in across the table, speaking more quietly. "You're kinda gonna be a weirdo already anyway, right? Why not stick around with us? Not a requirement, of course. You could be outta here in two weeks. But in the meantime~"</p><p>"As long as you don't do anything stupid." Larry interjected, just to make sure he was being clear with Sal. He yawned and stretched his arms, hands brushing quickly through his hair though it didn't make much of a difference. "We're takin' a chance on ya, so, what you do is up to you."</p><p>"I see. So I'm an initiate?"</p><p>"You're a friend." Todd answered, putting it bluntly. "Now, you need to figure out what you're going to do around here to pull your weight. Personality can't carry you alone, and looks, well."</p><p>"I get it." Sal could tell it was a joke despite the flat tone, and it made him smile under his mask. "I'm not the strongest but I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done around here."</p><p>"I could always use a few extra hands on safety duty during the show tonight." Ash gave a confident wink before lighting up a cigarette she'd pulled from Larry's pocket. "I'unno if you saw the banner, but I'm kind of a big deal."</p><p>"The Purple Flame?" Sal remembered seeing the banner on his way in. Bright yellow letters and a dramatic looking painting of Ash, standing tall, with her intricately painted motorbike. The World's First Female Stuntwoman. It didn't matter if the claim was true or not as long as it got people into the seats. </p><p>"Right! And as good as I am, it's better to be safe than sorry, right? Especially with the kiddos."</p><p>"Aaalways for the kids." Larry laughed. "You still haven't told us if you've been in a circus before, but know this. For us, we'll do anything for the kids. They deserve some joy before they figure out how fucked the world around 'em is."</p><p>"That's a good message." Sal knew his fair share of how fucked up the world was, and given he hadn't had much chance to enjoy being a kid, it hit a nerve.</p><p>"How about this-- morning you can help me with the chores, afternoon you can help Ash with settin' up her stunt stuff, and then performance we'll have ya run errands."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Sal replied, unbuckling the bottom of his mask once more to carefully slot the spoon under it. It wasn't the easiest or prettiest method of eating, but it was working.</p><p>"And uh, tomorrow, we'll bring your breakfast to the tent so you've got some privacy." Ash added on, noticing the struggle right away. "We've got all day to socialize."</p><p>The time to relax wasn't lost on Sal, and he quite enjoyed the downtime to chat more casually with his new group, as well as some of the others. Everyone seemed surprisingly pleasant and even surprisingly accepting. Sal could see how the different groups branched off, but there didn't seem to be any animosity between them. </p><p>At least, not until the yelling started.</p><p>"I didn't ask for a pussy as a son!"</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't have bothered having one then, huh!?" </p><p>Kenneth was trailing behind a young man who seemed to be about Sal's age. His angry grimace seemed to be almost permanent, and his dark black eye wasn't helping much. Sal immediately noticed that he was limping despite his angry strides.</p><p>"All I want you to do is stay quiet and stay out of everyone's fucking hair! What kind of dumb ass did I end up with that you can't even do that!?"</p><p>"So-rry for having a body! Next time I'll trade it in for a pocket knife!" He spun on his heel to face Kenneth. He was just barely shorter, but his silhouette wasn't near as intimidating. It very much gave the look of a chihuahua standing up to a pit bull.</p><p>"Is that really the way you talk to your father?!" Kenneth was enraged, and even from how far they were, the group could tell that this wasn't going to end well.</p><p>"And what are you going to fucking do about it!?"</p><p>There it was.</p><p>It was like everything stood still. </p><p>Sal hadn't even realize he'd moved until the fist hit his mask.</p><p>Larry was immediately behind Kenneth, grabbing for his arms to keep him back. </p><p>Ashley was opposite, holding the other man tightly to prevent retaliation.</p><p>"Travis, Travis! Come on, calm down bud, let's go!" She was trying desperately. She couldn't see what Larry, Kenneth, and everyone else could.</p><p>The top of Sal's mask had busted off with the force of the hit meant for Travis, a wooden chunk falling uselessly to the floor, taking half of the braided strap with it. Exposed was half of a badly reconstructed eye socket, and a now-misaligned glass eye with it. Sal's hair had moved just enough to show the beginning of patches in his scalp, areas where the stitches had gone through to try and fix whatever horrors had become him. </p><p>The world was silent to Sal. As soon as Travis had been tugged far enough away to give him space, he leaned down and picked up the chunk of his face, sliding it into the pocket of his pants. His hand gently covered his exposed skin with his hand and took leave back to his tent without another word, leaving everyone behind him awestruck.</p><p>Time was a vacuum inside the tent. Larry's pillows and his clothes were still scattered across the floor from this morning, but Sal's bed had been neatly made, he assumed by Ash.</p><p>He sat himself down on a pillow and faced away from the front flap as he pried his mask off of his face. The cold air met with the gaping areas of his cheek and jaw, the exposed teeth. His tongue slipped out the side of his mouth, running along his molars in an attempt to ease some of the pain. He'd already shoved his eye back into it's proper position. He grabbed for his pouch of tools and immediately went to work on repairing the damaged area. He was lucky, he thought, that it'd split along the seam he'd already fixed, and that just some screws and paint should get it back to normal.</p><p>Sal heard the sound of the flap behind him opening, and didn't even bother figuring out who it was.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>It was Todd, who immediately obliged to the request, turning to face the outside world from the door way.</p><p>"I wanted to check and see if you were doing alright."</p><p>"Oh, just peachy keen." With the mask now affixed back together, Sal took his tiniest brush to fix each area, carefully restoring the pinstripes back to their former glory with paint from a small set of glass jars.</p><p>"It looked like you took quite a hit back there. People are talking about it."</p><p>"Not the first time they've talked about me." Sal answered simply, holding his mask above his head, tilting his face down. "Look over for a second, does this look good?"</p><p>"Like it never even happened." Todd reassured. Sal quickly fitted himself back into the comforting shape of the mask before pulling himself back to his feet. </p><p>"Do you want to clue me in about what happened back there?"</p><p>"It's a simple story." Todd answered as the headed back out towards the breakfast tables, where the crowd had dissolved without anything interesting to watch. "Ken joined our fine troupe six months ago. We don't particularly like him. He doesn't particularly like us. His son, Travis, hates both. The world's wronged him and now we're the punching bags for it."</p><p>"And why is his kid here, anyway?" </p><p>"Big strong business men don't like it when their son is getting beaten up for being lovey-dovey in the park with another boy, so keeping him out of the public eye is a necessity. That's not common knowledge, mind you, but when you're 'involved' like I am, you hear things." </p><p>Sal nodded, understanding.</p><p>"His dreamboat married off to a nice young lady several hours away. Blue haired boy, just like you. Smart. Followed his head instead of his heart, took Travis' heart with him. That's the story from town, at least."</p><p>"Sounds sad."</p><p>"Sounds common." Todd said it like a correction, eyes flitting through the crowd to find his group. "Now, to pair you off with Larry for the day. We're going to pretend this morning didn't happen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my circus AU! I hope you enjoyed the first part and are excited to see what else we're going to learn coming up! There'll be plenty more details about what's going on behind the scenes in future parts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>